


Fallen Angel in Starling City

by jmstevens



Series: Kassandra Arrow Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmstevens/pseuds/jmstevens
Summary: Summary: A stand alone in “Arrow” season 2. Theoretically takes place in between “keep your enemies closer” and “State vs Queen”.





	1. News Story

Monica James had never been to Starling City, so when her best friend surprised her with a trip for her birthday, needless to say, she jumped on the opportunity.  
A bright light caught her attention and she grabbed her camcorder from her rental car’s backseat. The sight of the SCPD officer with two scorched black spots where his eyes should have been made her scream.  
…………………………………..  
Detective Lance pulled up the collar of his jacket before following the revolving red and blue lights of the squad cars who had cordoned off the back alley. There was an ambulance with open doors and Officer Kelley was being loaded into it.  
Lance looked over to where the witness who had caught whatever the hell it was on tape was already talking to a television crew. He got there just in time to see the female tourist pass the tape from her camcorder to the red-headed reporter. It was the young cameraman with glasses who saw the approaching SCPD detective and cleared his throat to get the women’s attention.

“Detective, you’re too late. We already have our lead story.”

The tourist woman actually glowered at Lance for the intrusion. Showing his badge seemed to make her huffier. She wasn’t about to pass up her 15 minutes of fame.

“I thought perhaps you could help me out with a statement, particularly since an SCPD officer was injured. Were you aware of that, ma’am?”

“Do I get a reward?”

“Detective Lance, we’ve got a blood trail.” One of the more rookie officers was getting his attention again.  
Another officer that was standing nearby got the job of taking the trio to the police station to get their statements. Lance followed the young officer and sure enough there was a relatively fresh trail that was leading away from where there was a growing group of bystanders. The perimeter of the crime scene was extended and the crowd, including the local homeless people were asked to back up.

“What the hell is going on?” Lance muttered

The one person who could explain to him what was going on was currently drowning her sorrows with a Big Belly Burger triple chocolate milkshake. She hadn’t seen Oliver since he returned from Russia, and she realized when the stick turned blue it wasn’t the flu. Morning sickness had struck her while she was waiting in the reception area for Diggle to come and escort her. Without having to actually be told, there was something about the vibes, and there was something about the way that Isobel was looking at Oliver and the frown on Felicity’s face. She couldn’t control the tears that were streaming down her face as she left her half-drunken can of ginger ale and almost ran out of the room.

The breaking news story that flashed across the counter TV brought her back to the present. She got a funny look from the waiter when the camera panned and she recognized her friend. She left a $10, telling the scrawny youth to keep the change. 

xxxxxxx

“She didn’t even touch her ginger ale,” the receptionist chimed in.

“Did she say why she was here?” Oliver asked the young red-head.

“No, Mr. Queen, but she did have to visit the ladies’ while she was waiting for Mr. Diggle.”

It was Felicity who brought their attention to the breaking news story.

“What the...” Diggle exclaimed when they saw the two men fighting and the police officer trying to intervene, gun drawn.

“Dig, we need to find her.” Oliver’s eyes were still on the TV monitor.

“I can activate her purse tracer,” Felicity offered.  
Oliver slowly turned his attention to Felicity. “Yeah…do that,” he said softly.


	2. Where's Cas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Diggle and Felicity join Kassandra in finding Castiel after seeing the news.

Twenty minutes later, Diggle, Felicity, and Oliver were following Kassandra’s homing beacon.  
“Felicity? Anything?” Oliver glanced at the beeping computer screen.

“It looks like she’s in the Glades.” Felicity pushed her glasses further up her face. Suddenly, something on the tv screen in front of the caught her attention and she emitted a “Holy….”

“What is it?”

“Isn’t that?” Felicity’s finger was pointing to a figure in a beige trench coat who was holding a long knife like object.

“Can’t really tell from here, but maybe…” It could certainly explain why Kassandra took off the way she did. He seemed to resemble the picture that Kassandra carried in her wallet.

“Diggle, can we go a little faster?”

“I’ll find a short cut.”  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Kassandra’s first step was figuring out where the crime scene was. After this was established, she brought cash and hot meals for the homeless residents that lived in the area, a method that was originally inspired by Sherlock Holmes and his street network, and had been successfully used on more than one occasion. She handed a young girl a burger that was still wrapped in foil.  
“No pickles this time,” she promised.

Despite Kassandra’s reassurances, the girl still did a double check of the burger before taking a large, greedy bite. She was offered a choice of a Coke and a root beer. She made a face of disgust at the root beer, and reached for the Coke. Kassandra half shrugged and opened the bottle of root beer, taking a sip before re-securing the lid and popping it back in her handbag. Then she explained about seeing the news footage of the man who she thought was her friend, and the reason why she was there.

“I’m wondering, Lucy, if you saw or heard anything unusual.”

Lucy took another big bite of her cheeseburger before nodding, making Kassandra ask, “What was it?”

“I was collecting bottles and scraps of trash for my art, you know…I heard this weird clanking sound, and then voices and then there was someone screaming. This dude in a policeman’s uniform was on his knees and holding his hands over his eyes. I couldn’t really hear what he was saying, but it sounded like ‘My eyes!’ or something like that. Another guy was standing over him, and I thought he was going to do something to me, so I beat it out of there.”

Lucy made off down the alley when she saw the SCPD cruiser and the uniformed officer approaching.  
“Officer Donovan, good day to you.”  
“Why am I not surprised to see you.” Officer Donovan said in lieu of a greeting when he saw the familiar sight of the slim brunette. “What are we tracking down today? Big Foot? Dracula?”

“Dracula only comes out at night. But you’re a smart guy. You know that.”

“You heard about Officer Kelley.” Donovan seemed to ignore her comment.

“I did.” She was already reprimanding herself for her mood.

“He’s not doing too good.”

“I’ll make sure I visit,” she found herself promising.  
Donovan was the first to see the black limo that pulled up in front of the crime scene tape. He arched an eyebrow when he saw none other than Oliver Queen emerge from the back, accompanied by his driver and his new personal assistant. Oliver closed his eyes for a moment in relief when he saw that she was okay. His hand reached out to touch her.  
“Kassandra..” She heard his voice behind her before she felt his hand on her shoulder.   
“Ollie...Oliver, what are you doing here?”

“I got worried.” It was said softly as his hand lingered for a moment longer.  
For the time being, she was able to push her previous upset to the back of her mind. She could use the extra pair of eyes. She offered a smile and lightly squeezed his hand.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked.  
‘Did you not see the news story?’  
“I’m looking for my friend. I think he’s hurt.” Kassandra’ voice cracked with worry.  
“We’ll help you find him.” Felicity looked at the other men for validation. They both smiled/nodded.  
“How do you know it’s him? I mean…it wasn’t exactly professionally shot.”

“I know Castiel. It was him.”

 

They found Castiel half hidden under two cardboard boxes. He had a tacky bloodstain on his stomach/chest area, and smelled like Chinese food. She attempted to swallow bile but then spat. But then she squatted by him with Diggle steadying her. Then Diggle started addressing Castiel’s wound, announcing that an ambulance was needed.

“Got it.” Felicity already had her phone to her ear.

Oliver watched her. Diggle was feeling both overwhelmed and puzzled was they finally came face to face with the brown-haired man they had heard so much about.

Kassandra’s frown got Oliver’s attention first. Over the last several months, he had become attuned to not only psychic thought patterns but also facial expression/ body language.  
“What is it?”

“Not sure yet,” she said, still gently touching Castiel’s face, still causing stirrings of jealousy.  
“Hey, Cas. It’s Kassandra. Can you hear me?”

Castiel’s voice sounded weak and barely audible when he said a name.

“I need to stop Micah.”  
“The only place you’re going is to the hospital,” Kassandra told him gently but firmly. “We don’t need you bleeding out on us.”

Castiel’s blue eyes slowly looked up at Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity.  
“They’re friends of mine. It’s okay.”

Castiel’s hands painfully searched the ground around him.

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“I lost it…”

“Lost what?”

Kassandra hurriedly said, “Don’t worry . I’ll take care of it. You just concentrate on recovering, okay?”

The smile she gave Castiel was almost an afterthought.

Felicity soon lead the paramedics to them and Kassandra then told them that she was going with him.  
“Are you going to the hospital too? She had to ask, even though she suspected what the answer was going to be. She had seen/felt puzzlement/concern, particularly seeing the expression on Oliver’s face. It was Diggle’s nod that she responded to. “Guess I’ll see you guys there then.”

Then she got into the back of the ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is quite far down the line, I realize, but this is in the second season after Oliver returns from Russia. Kassandra has been staying in Starling City although she did help out with closing the gates of Hell. If I remember from Supernatural season 9, Castiel still was carrying a blade even though he was human. Whether the case or not, for the purpose of this story, he does have a blade for protection.


End file.
